Hell House
by Clover-Mist
Summary: POWERPUNKS IN THE HOUSE... with creepypasta? You got that right! Mr. Slendy collects creatures with special abilities and shelters them... but what happens when the girls are forced to live with these creatures? Read to find out. Review and favorite! Rated M... just to be safe.


Another idea popped into my head, and I want to know if you like it. If you do, then there's a review button at the bottom! Click it!

Hell House Ch.1

Berserk's POV

My red over-ear headphones were blasting music. I grabbed a huge bag of chocolate chip cookies and poured a bunch of big chocolate pretzels, 5 packs of gum, and 5 packs of chocolate whoppers into the bag.

Creaks were heard as I walked up the wooden stairs. I froze when I got to my room door. I backed away.

"Brute! Brat! You might want to see this" they walked over to my room all three of us speechless. I mean, I've heard of him but I've never seen him before.

"You're Slender man! Holy shit! It's an honor to meet you!" Brute said walking up for a handshake.

"Pack your bags and come with me, I'll explain it to you later" he said teleporting outside. We stood there frozen. I was the first to break out of my trance.

"Well you heard the dude, pack your bags!" I said. They scurried to their rooms. After we finished packing we flew out the window waiting for Mr. Slendy to lead us.

He grabbed us, all of our belongings and teleported to a forest. My jaw dropped in awe at the house in front of us. Let me rephrase that. THE BIGASS MANSION LOOKING ALL FANCY IN FRONT OF US.

"This mansion is where all the 'Creepypastas' as humans call us, live. Creepypastas are non-humans, and you three are the only ones that don't live here"

"KK, we'll live here" I said walking to the door.

"Wait there's still some things we hav-"

"Tell us later! Let us get comfy" we kicked open the door and I jumped onto a table.

"Punks in the houussee!" I shouted, flipping my headphones turning them into speakers. We were having fun. That is until someone bit my headphone wire causing the music to stop.

"The Hell?" I asked looking down from the table.

"Why are these humans here?" some eyeless dude asked.

"Hey hey hey. Don't you dare mistake me for a human! We're very powerful"

"She's right" Slendy said walking in. "These three girls can rule the world in an hour" We nodded and stuck our tongues at the creepypastas.

"This is Eyeless Jack" he said pointing to a boy with a dark blue mask and no eyes. "Masky" Slenderman said showing a boy with a white mask. 'What is with these masks?' "Ben, Hoodie, Devil dog, Sally, the rake, and…" he frowned and yelled. "Jeff! Get your butt down here" a boy with pale white skin and carved in smile came rushing down the stairs.

"What do you wa-" he stopped and stared at us. "What are humans doing here?" Jeff asked pulling out a sharp knife and getting into a fighting position. Fire surrounded my hands as I got into a fighting stance.

"Bring it on" I taunted.

"Gladly" he said as he charged at me. I teleported behind him and round house kicked this mofo. My red ribbon that was wrapped around my cherry red hair shot at him and grabbed him.

"Beat that mother fuc-" he cut through my ribbon and tackled me.

"Oh hell no! You did not just cut my ribbon" I said grabbing his shoulder length hair. I began to bang his head against the wooden floor.

Brat and Brute pulled me away while Slendy helped Jeff up and kept us I mean ME from kicking the living daylights of that bastard.

"Girls, would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Destructive Brute"

"Dissonant Brat"

"Deadly Berserk"

"Now girls, you can only go out at night so people don't find out about us"

"Yeah… about that…"

"What did you do?"

"Robbed a few banks, destroyed a few buildings… no big deal" I spoke. Mr. Slendy calmed down and turned towards Jeff.

"Jeff be careful around these girl they're very powerful. These girls are capable of ruling the world in an hour" Jeff hesitated but nodded

~time skip~

No one's POV

A girl with cherry red hair laid sound asleep in bed. The door opened with a quiet creak. A tall shadow sprawled across the wooden floor.

"Go to sleep' the figure whispered as he jabbed the knife into her side.


End file.
